


ART: Hair

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sherlock's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves when John plays with his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Hair

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/84647/84647_original.jpg)

 

(click for bigger- and non-blurry o.O - version)

also on LJ [HERE](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/36795.html)


End file.
